Fire Emblem, PRIDE
by RavenRogue
Summary: Florina is summoned back to Ilia to fight in a war alongside her sisters. Erk agrees to escort her, but the task is more difficult than it seems. Rated for violence and mild language. ErkxFlorina
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hello! Here's my first ever posted Fire Emblem fanfic! It's based on my favorite characters from Fire Emblem, Florina and Erk! Oddly enough, I've included FlorinaxErk as the pairing, despite the fact that there's really no background for it in the game. Still.... Anyway, I've made up most of the characters. So, if you see someone you don't recognize, it's an OC.(Original character) 

Prologue

Pegasus Riders of Ilia's Dark East

She stood on the hill, overlooking Caelin. The summer wind blowing her lavendar hair around her face, her sky blue eyes gazing at the horizon and the setting Sun. Florina had once held her Lance high in the air with victory, but now, she felt that there would be almost none. Florina's Pegasus stood beside her, nudging her arm every now and then. A few feet behind her, Erk stood with his Fire Tome.  
"Milady Florina, we must go now." He said. Erk had agreed to escort Florina to Ilia, since everyone said that it would be dangerous to let Florina go alone, as she was prone to danger. Florina still wasn't completely comfortable around men, but she could stand to be around Erk.  
"Yes, I....I was just watching the Sun set. It will be the....last time I see it....from Caelin's hills." Florina explained in a voice barely above a whisper. Sadly, she back away from the Sun set and mounted her Pegasus. Erk mounted the Pegasus after her. "Erk.....The winds could make it....difficult to hold on, so.....um..." Florina seemed to have difficulty speaking. "....so wrap your....arms around my waist and hold on tight. I ride bare-back, so there is.....little to hold on to"  
Erk seemed uncomfortable doing so, but he did as Florina instructed. Florina pulled on the reigns of the Pegasus and it rushed forward towards the edge of the cliff. At the last second Florina pulled on the reigns again and the Pegasus leapt into the air.  
"Erk, w-which....way to Ilia? I have forgotten." Florina said.  
Erk nodded to the Northeast. "It's that way." He informed her. "It will take us a a month to get to Ilia, so we will have to stop every now and then"  
Florina nodded. Ilia was in a civil war---the West against the East. Pegasus Knights were fighting eachother over territory---The East believed they should rule the West. Right now, all Florina wanted to do was ride the winds as fast as she could. She needed to get to Ilia. No one had told her that there had been a war until Farina had been wounded in it. Why? Why had they refused to tell her?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Farina," Fiora began. "I must return to the battle now. I hope you become well soon." She stared at her sister, her face was peaceful, her dreams pleasant. Unfortunately, this gave Fiora little comfort. Farina had been in a coma ever since she was stabbed in the head by another Pegasus Knight. "This war is wrong..." Fiora murmured. She forced a smile. "Good bye, Farina." She stood up and headed towards the door. She picked up her Steel Lance and left the hospital. She mounted her Pegasus and rushed back into war, a war that she and her sister had been forced to fight, and now Florina was being dragged into Ilia's business, despite the fact that Florina had left Ilia and vowed her aligance to Caelin and Lyn, the girl that she had known since childhood.  
Fiora spun her Lance before diving down from the air and impailing another Pegasus Knight of the East. They called themselves the P.R.I.D.E., standing for "Pegasus Riders of Ilia's Dark East". The Black Fang, seemingly defeated a year ago, had returned and silently taken over Ilia's Eastern side, calling it "Ilia's Dark East". Consisting of a million Pegasus Knights and an unknown shadow controlling them, Ilia's Dark East outnumbered Ilia's West. It seemed hopeless. Completely hopeless.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter:The action begins!


	2. The Darkest Hour of the Night

**A/N**:Yay! Confession time! X.x Okay, first off, I never finished Fire Emblem. So, if you notice anything that doesn't work out, please note it and I'll fix it in a revised version of this story, okay? Okay, confession number two, I had to edit this chapter about three or four times. If you notice anything odd, I messed up. Okay, next, let's review some reviews, shall we?

**Montblancerk**:Yay! You like this pairing, too! Well, don't worry, because I've got plenty of FlorinaxErk moments coming up.

**Macross-Green**:Well, this story takes place one year after the game ended. I'll be explaining a bunch of stuff in this chapter. If there's still something anyone doesn't understand, just let me know.

**BakaKitsuneBri**:Well, I updated. I hope you like it.

**JSB**:Yes, SerraxErk IS scary. Very scary...

Well, on with the story, Revision number four. O.o By the way, I introduce some new character here. I hope you like them. Feel free to comment on them.

Chapter One

Darkest Hour of the Night

"Milady Florina," Erk began. "you're straying off-course!"

"HUH!" Florina jerked from her daydreaming state. She pulled the Pegasus away from the large weeping willow tree. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apoligized.

"Milady, it's very late." Erk pointed out. "We need to set up camp for the night."

Florina nodded. She was horribly tired and her eyes were drooping. She couldn't seem to pay attention to where she was going. "Let's...pitch the tents." She said, forcing a smile. She was clearly worried about her sisters and Ilia. They worked together to set up camp-which consisted simply of two tents. They were in a forest near Khathelet, and there was no one around. "Well, good...night, Erk." Florina said before she entered her tent.

"Good night, Milady." Erk replied, entering his tent. They both fell asleep almost immediately.

**-Later-**

-crunch-

Florina awoke at the sound of a twig snapping near her tent. She glanced around until she spotted her Slim Lance and then left her tent. As soon as she stood up and turned around, the edge of a Killer Lance was pointed at her throat.

"Concider this your only warning, missy." A woman's voice said. "Stay away from Ilia, go back to your precious Caelin."

Florina gripped her Slim Lance tightly, then swung it upwards to knock the Killer Lance out of the woman's hand. Florina knocked down the woman, impailing her in the arm. Erk exited his tent, Fire Tome in hand.

"Milady! What is going on!" Erk demanded, running over to the two women. He made no effort to stop Florina from attacking the woman, but she did anyway. Florina held the woman against the ground, glaring angrily.

"She threatened me with her Killer Lance, told me to stay away from Ilia." Florina explained to Erk. "She is of P.R.I.D.E.!"

"P.R.I.D.E.? What is that?" Erk asked.

"An association of Pegasus Knights lead by the remaining Fangs." Florina explained.

"True, I am of P.R.I.D.E.," The woman began. "and I was sent here to either slit your pretty throat or force you to ally yourself with us."

"Tell me your name, fiend," Florina hissed. "or I swear there will be no dawn for you!"

"My name is Peira, daughter of Lana and Bornan." The woman explained. "And you should show respect to your elders, missy!"

Florina pressed the blade of the Lance harder against Peira's throat.

"I want to know why you were sent here and the names of your leaders." She commanded.

"I admire your courage, Florina of Ilia's West." Peira informed her. "But courage alone won't save you." She grabbed a Steel Lance and drove it into Florina's leg. She knocked Florina to the ground and rushed off. Erk chased after her, hurling pillars of fire at her, but missed each time. She mounted a Pegasus and flew off.

"I lost her." Erk said. "Milady, are you alright?" He kneeled down beside Florina.

"It's not too deep." Florina said. "I'll still be able to fight with it."

"That Peira was quite skilled." Erk pointed out. "She dodged each of my fire blasts as if they were nothing."

"I remember the name...Peira." Florina said. "I think I...I think I trained with her to become a Pegasus Knight...Fiora and Farina would remember her. Why can't I? I am only two years younger, why can't I remember straight? I think...something bad happened..."

"You'll remember in time, Milady. Right now, we just need to get some sleep." Erk said.

Florina nodded in agreement, and then entered their tents once more. However, Florina did not fall asleep. She lay awake, wondering how she had gotten into this mess. After failing to get to sleep, Florina left her tent to see Erk leaning against a fallen log and reading his Thunder Tome.

"Erk?" She whispered.

"Yes, milady?" Erk inquired, still not looking up from his Tome.

"What are you doing up?" Florina asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Erk explained. "How about you?"

"Me, niether." Florina sighed. She sat leaning against the fallen log a foot or two away from Erk. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared off into the forest.

"Milady, I wanted to ask you, why weren't you in Ilia?" Erk asked.

"I was visiting Lycia for a while. I wanted to see everyone again." Florina replied. "Everyone who had stayed..."

"Well, why did you choose me to escort you? I mean, why not Lady Isadora? Or Kent? Or Lowen? There are lots of others that you could have chosen." Erk pointed out.

"Erk..." Florina trailed off. "Since Kent became the...Steward of Caelin, I did not wish to put him in danger. Nor Lord Hector. Lady Isadora is living happily in Pherae with Lord Eliwood, and I did not wish to tear her away from that happiness. Lowen is a knight of Pherae, not Ostia or Caelin. I did not wish to take him away from his duties. Dorcas is happy living with Natalie, and it would be cruel to tear him from her. Lord Eliwood...I did not wish to put him in any danger. Lucius has work to do, and I do not wish to bother him. Matthew is...also working. Merlinus isn't much of an escort. Nino is currently visiting Bern. Priscilla is...happy where she is. We're not even sure where Raven is. Rebecca...I do not wish to take her away from her family. We don't know where Vaida or Sain are. Rogue, the tactician of Pherae, also disappeared. Serra isn't really a fighter, nor an escort. And Wil...uh...He...well..."

"He's an archer, and you still don't feel comfortable around them?" Erk inquired.

"Well, I...yes." Florina admitted. "So, I think you understand why I chose you."

"Ah. Some kind of a last resort, eh?" Erk laughed.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Florina protested.

"I'm just kidding, Florina." Erk said.

"My question for you is...why did you accept? I thought that you were studying magic for a living." Florina pointed out.

"I am. It's just that when I saw knights of Caelin...I remembered all of you guys and I..." Erk paused. "I just wanted to re-visit the old days, I guess."

"I understand." Florina said. She smiled.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Even the crickets paused, as if waiting for something to jump out of the darkness and attack. Florina began to nod, slowly falling asleep...

**-Later-**

Florina awoke with a start. She heard metal clinking against metal loudly. She looked around to see Erk grab his Thunder Tome and hurry to see what was going on. Florina mounted her Pegasus and flew after him. When they reached the source of the noise, they saw a Wyvern Rider and a Shaman fighting archers and Pegasus Knights.

"...great..." Erk muttered. "Well, milady, this seems to be a fight that we'd best stay out of."

"Excuse me, who are you two!" The Wyvern Rider demanded.

"I'm Florina of Ilia. This is my...escort, Erk of Etruria." Florina explained.

"If you two aren't too busy, why don't you help us?" The Wyvern Rider asked.

"Um...I...that's...uh...Alright, we'll help." Florina agreed.

"Milady-" Erk began.

"Erk, you take the archers. I'll fight the Pegasus Knights." Florina commanded.

"Thank you, m'lady." The Wyvern Rider said. "I'm Malachi of Bern. My companion is Meinard, the Shaman of Valor." Malachi was wearing blue armor with red lining and had black, messy hair. Meinard's face was covered by a cloak, but she was wearing a black dress with red lining with a slit up one side of the skirt. She was attacking the archers with a Flux Tome.

"A Shaman of Valor...?" Erk muttered under his breath. He didn't trust Shamans. Especially this Meinard, as she had a strange aura coming from her. "How are we sure that these people can be trusted?" Erk demanded.

"I trust them. You should, too." Florina stated as she drove her Slim Lance into a Pegasus Knight's shoulder.

Erk muttered something under his breath as he dodged and arrow and then shot a Thunderbolt at the archer. Meanwhile, Malachi attacked a Pegasus Knight with his Steel Lance, managing to defeat her. Florina grimaced. If Erk was right, and they couldn't be trusted, Florina and Erk would be taken down with ease. Florina flew up into the air and spun her lance and impailed another Pegasus Knight.

"How many are there!" Florina asked.

"There were 15." Meinard said. "We've managed to cut 'em down to 4." She blasted an archer with Dark Magic. "That's 3."

Erk threw an orb of fire at an archer, but it was dodged. The archer was just about to shoot Erk with an arrow, when Malachi threw a Javelin at the archer and defeated him.

"That's 2." Malachi stated.

Erk threw a Thunderbolt at a Pegasus Knight that was about to kill Meinard and defeated her.

"That's 1." Erk said.

They all turned around to see Peira.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Florina." Peira laughed. "Too bad you don't have enough power or stamina to stop me." Peira flew her Pegasus upwards, and Malachi and Florina flew after her. "You two are exceedingly PERSISTANT!" Peira hissed. She drew a bow, surprising Malachi and Florina. She shot Florina's Pegasus with an arrow, hitting it in the leg. Florina cried out with shock as she started to fall. Malachi swooped his Wyvern underneathe her and caught her. Florina's Pegasus landed, and Malachi landed his Wyvern shortly after, carrying Florina.

"What happened?" Erk demanded.

"She had a bow." Malachi said. Both Meinard and Erk glanced at Florina in Malachi's arms and then shot him an annoyed glance. "Here, Erk." Malachi said, getting the hint. He offerred Florina to Erk. "She's stunned, that's all."

Erk took Florina and lay her down in the grass to try and revive her. It didn't take long.

"That...That Pegasus Knight...she was carrying a bow...I've never known ANY Pegasus Knight that was skilled in the use of bows." Florina stated.

"Why was the P.R.I.D.E. after you?" Erk asked Malachi.

"Meinard here is a former member of the Black Fang. She was one of the refugees." Malachi explained.

"I changed my lifestyle, so don't get any stupid ideas." Meinard told Erk and Florina. "I left the Black Fang because I finally gained some common sense."

"I guess the P.R.I.D.E. wanted her to re-join." Malachi muttered.

"Ahem. You're forgetting one other thing, Malachi." Meinard informed the Wyvern Rider.

"Um...I used to be a member of the Black Fang, too." Malachi said.

"But, he's safe. Don't let it worry you." Meinard said, lowering the hood of her cloak to show that she had wavy black hair and royal purple eyes.

"Thank you for helping us, m'lady Florina and Erk." Malachi said, bowing. "I offer you our assistance in travelling to wherever. We will add our strength to yours."

"This was never discussed with me!" Meinard protested.

"Do you have an argument?" Malachi asked.

"...No." Meinard sighed. "I guess not."

"Alright then. Here, m'lady. You have more need of this than we do." Malachi handed Florina a bag full of gold pieces.

"Ah! I can't..." Florina trailed off.

"I already said that we have no use for it." Malachi reminded her.

"...Thank you." Florina said with a smile.

"Lady Florina, you can't be serious." Erk muttered. "You're letting them travel with us?"

"Yes, I am." Florina stated.

"...Guess I'll just have to get used to this." Erk mumbled under his breath.

**-Ch. 1 Epilogue-**

Florina and her legion are being persued by a division of the Black Fang, the Pegasus Riders of Ilia's Dark East. Florina questions whether or not she will make it to Ilia to see her sisters, and wishes that she had never left. But, with two new allies, former members of the Black Fang, Florina becomes a bit more hopeful.

**A/N**:Reviews, please?


End file.
